A Pending Friendship
The next morning, Comato woke up ecstatic to meet up with new friend. Comato ran to his brother's room kicking his bed to wake him up. "Bro, wake up. We're going back over Yuki's again." Kaio turned over giving Comato a blink facial expression. "I'm not going back over there...she doesn't even like me." Comato scoffs. "Now you know that isn't true, she's just not use to you." Kaio was now sitting up in frustration. "We were over there the same amount of time!!" Kaio said angrily. "I don't care, I'm not going.." Kaio turned back over pulling the cover back over is head. Comato shrugged his shoulders and walked out the room. Over the course of thirty minutes, Comato would take a shower and then get dressed for his day. "See ya, bro." Comato on his way out. Not having any missions to go on meant that today was a perfect day to visit his new found friend. Near the lake, Yuki was inside her house as she laid on her stomach on her bed. She was reading a book and a now dango-less stick was sticking out of her mouth. Today she was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and a black knee-length skirt. Her clothing was a dead give away, to the fact that it was one of the few days she doesn't have to train. "Hey, Yuki is that guy coming again." Haru said to Yuki. "I think so." Yuki responded without taking the stick out of her mouth. "Why?" Haru took awhile to respond and when he did he said: "No reason just wondering." Yuki glanced up at the clock in her room then she stood up and took the stick out of her mouth and placed it on the plate which was laying next to her bed. "I'm leaving now Haru. See you later." Yuki said as she walked out of her room, then walked outside of her small house. Just as Yuki came from out of her house, Comato had just arrived. Seeing her come out of her house made Comato want to surprise her. He leaped from where he was standing to the top of her small house. Peeking of the edge staring at her. "Pssst. Yuki." Comato said trying to get her attention of on top the roof. Yuki had to try hard not to jump up in surprise. She glanced up at Camato and smiled. ''Did Haru know he was here. ''She thought to herself. Last time she checked Haru didn't have any sensing abilities. Then again, Haru likes to keep a lot of his abilities a secret so it wouldn't surprise Yuki that much. "Hello Comato." "Hello, Yuki!" Comato said jumping down from the roof. "Did you expect me to show up today?" Comato asked giving Yuki a wide smile. "I knew you would come, but I just didn't know when." Yuki responded with a smile. That's when Yuki noticed that Camato's brother wasn't with him. "Where's your brother?" Yuki asked curiously as she let her hands hang by her side. "He decided not to come. He doesn't think you like him." Comato said to Yuki. "He's a bit of a loner." Looking around in curiousity, Comato wondered where the tailed beasts were. "So umm. Where are Gyūki and the others. Yuki pointed toward the lake: "Isobu is over there." Yuki then pointed behind her. "Shukaku, Matatabi,Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, and Gyūki are a mile behind my house." Yuki continued. Yuki didn't mention her the tailed beast she loved the most because she was still made at him because of the other day.